


Let's call it snooby

by AssBuster (KSH_32)



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Finished smut, Grinding, Isnt that wonderful, Love that:, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:39:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9531857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSH_32/pseuds/AssBuster
Summary: Ouma sneaks into Saihara's room and kisses him while he's asleep.





	1. Sneaky

**Author's Note:**

> There a a possibility I'll finish the smut and add another chapter but that's only a possibility. And an additional sorry if you find any spelling mistakes.

Ouma looked wistfully at the boy below him. "Sa-i-ha-ra~ Shuu-i-chi~" 

Saihara was most definitely asleep. Ouma had broke into his room on a whim, but as soon as he laid eyes on Saihara's sleeping face, he forgot his initial motives. Even when he straddled the boy, he remained asleep. It was cute really.

His hair was sprawled, feathery across his pillow. While at first glance his face seemed calm, there was a clear undertone of distress. Maybe he was pretending to be asleep, preferring to ignore the situation at hand. 

Ouma leaned down to his ear and whispered, "Hey~ can you hear me? Are you awake? Nishshi.." 

The detective groaned in his sleep and turned his head away from Ouma, parting his lips slightly. Ouma pressed his index finger to Saihara's bottom lip and dragged it across a few times. Saihara let out a short breath and Ouma began to blush. 

The Leader, collecting all of his courage, pressed a kiss to the other's lips. Slow, gentle, nervous, exciting. Just a test. Ouma had never particularly wanted to pursue a relationship with another man, but there was nothing wrong with testing the waters a little. Finding out what he himself liked in a partner.

Maybe it was Saihara's feminine features that made Ouma so attracted to him. The soft curve of his jawline, his thick eyelashes, his somewhat small voice. All of this accentuated by a sturdy pose, and sharp eyes. Saihara was definitely attractive in the best of ways, and he did tend to wear his uniform quite tightly.

Ouma's light kissing quickly turned into something more, his face becoming increasingly flushed as he licked at Saihara's lips. The smooth skin felt pleasant against his tongue, but his body felt even more than pleasant when Saihara let out a breathy whine of sorts. 

He pulled away from Saihara and took a better look at him. He looked a lot less distressed than before, and a lot more.. hot... his lips had become a bit more pink in colour after all the licking and a bit of biting, and he had started to take deeper breaths. Ouma didn't even wait a second before going back to kiss him again.

His thoughts started churning inside his mind. His lips were on Saihara's, and he was so nervous it was making his body shake. He was aroused. Nowhere near to the point of getting an erection, but he definitely had a goal somewhere in mind with his ass planted firmly on Saihara's crotch. 

'What if he wakes up?' Ouma thought. It was certainly possible. In fact it was almost guaranteed if Ouma kept forwarding his advances. 'What if... He wakes up and decides to take the initiative...' Ouma shivered.

The idea of being the one to dominate Saihara seemed fun of course, but the idea of being completely dominated by the usually shy detective boy was more appealing. His slim body pounding into him... His bold eyes filled with lust... Ouma twisting and turning in the sheets below as his entire body twitches with utter pleasure... when his eyes roll back as he orgasms... and how he's okay with it when Saihara is up for a second round, even a third, and the leader's small body is ravished once again. 

And just like that, Ouma was half hard and drooling over himself. He couldn't help but slip his tongue into Saihara's mouth and move to rub his cock against his thigh through the duvet. He gasped at the friction and made an effort to hide any sounds as his erection grew.

Saihara began to stir beneath him and then his eyes were open looking into the leader's. Saihara was delirious, having just woken up from deep sleep and unknowingly accepted the kiss, letting his tongue be poked. 

Ouma finally registered that Saihara was awake and his eyes widened a bit. Somehow having his partner aware of his actions was less arousing but that definitely didn't kill his boner. It was straining against the front his trousers very noticeably now, especially to Saihara who only just began to realize what was pressing against his thigh so insistently.

Ouma slowly broke their kiss and stopped grinding against Saihara's leg before grinning. "Hello Saihara-chan! Finally awake are you?" Ouma tried hard to not give away the deep arousal he was feeling, and how desperate he was, but it barely worked.

"Ouma-kun... you're very hard.." surprisingly, Saihara didn't seem very shaken at the news. In fact, he didn't even seem to care when Ouma began dry humping his thigh again. He made no noises, but his facial expressions told everything.

"You look desperate," the detective said again, face becoming very flushed. He moved his hands out from under the duvet and laid them on Ouma's ass. 

Ouma made a quiet sound "Come get me, detective boy~" before sitting up on Saihara's crotch and rubbing his ass against it.

Saihara hummed in approval. "Get off me for a second so I can take this duvet off.." Ouma got off immediately and quickly helped Saihara take off the duvet. 

Saihara was already half hard, wearing only boxers and a tight t-shirt. "Come here, Kokichi." Saihara beckoned. Kokichi? His first name? 

"Well, Shuuichi-chan.. What makes you think you have the right to call me that?" Ouma put a hand on his hip and looked into Saihara's eyes. An intense look.

"Don't answer me back in a dream.. haha," Saihara laughed awkwardly. Maybe that's why he wasn't deterred by Ouma grinding on his leg, or the deep kiss he woke up to. All because he thought he was dreaming; a lucid dream at that. 

Ouma's eyes sparkled in excitement. If it was a dream, that meant Saihara would be completely shameless in his actions. No embarassment getting in the way of him dominating Ouma.

The smaller boy climbed on the bed in front of him and gasped as a kiss was forcefully pressed against his mouth, tongue and all. Saihara's kissing felt sloppy and rushed at best. He'd clearly had almost no experience with it before, and he shivered when Ouma began to kiss back.

Ouma was definitely the professional one when it came to kissing. His tongue was skilful and quick to make Saihara breathless. He very slowly terminated the kiss. "Saihara-chan, let me show you~" He teased.

Ouma put his hands in Saihara's hair and brought his head closer. Once they touched lips, he began to lick at them, tracing around the top and bottom lip until Saihara was quivering in anticipation. The movement of his tongue was rhythmical, a mantra to open up Saihara's mouth and make him desperate for Ouma's tongue.

Once Saihara opened his mouth, Ouma carefully slid his tongue inside, focussing more on the kiss than his painfully hard erection. As soon as Saihara began pushing their tongues together, Ouma whined. He really wanted to cum. He was tempted to just start jerking off, but Saihara got the hint and began touching him through his clothes.

The kiss remained intact as Saihara pushed Ouma down onto the bed. He licked at his lips and began to strip the leader of his clothing, first removing his scarf and pulling his shirt off over his head. When Saihara broke the kiss he started touching Ouma's bare body immediately.

"Please touch me!" Ouma pleaded. He felt like he was going to burst under the detective's gaze like this, and again when Saihara dragged his tongue over one of his nipples. "Ahh..!" He moaned suddenly at the sensation. Finally.

He pushed down Saihara's head to his chest, urging him to continue licking his body and was pleased when he did. "N- ahh~.. no..~" 

Ouma looked down to see Saihara with a full erection, and his cock was honestly pretty large. That entering him.... Ouma moaned again. Saihara's tongue was teasing and prodding at his nipple, and when he moved his mouth to lick the other one, he fiddled with it. Ouma couldn't help but buck his hips in the air, body heating up.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, I'm going to be the one leading you for tonight," Saihara smiled. 

"Just.. keep your eyes on me please," Ouma whimpered. Saihara licked his chest one more time before removing the rest of his clothes, leaving his pale body exposed. More importantly: his dick.

Saihara seemed to take a deep breath. Despite thinking the situation was a dream, he was nervous. He very tentatively reached his hand out and wrapped it around Ouma's cock. Ouma made a soft noise, but stayed mostly silent as Saihara stroked up and down his length.

The young boy's body was becoming more sensitive, and when Saihara rubbed at the head of his cock he thrust into Saihara's hand and moaned a breathy plead for more. 

Saihara felt weird about the situation he was in. He thought it was a dream, and sexual dreams were not something new to him, but with Ouma specifically? Saihara Shuuichi was inexplicably bisexual, but his preference in men would usually be the ones to dominate him. Maybe it was Ouma's cute face and small figure that made Saihara want to turn the tides; or the fact that this was a dream so anything would work out well. At this particular moment, Saihara just wanted to be inside of Ouma and please him the best he could.

Saihara continued to stroke Ouma's dick, the pace of his hand speeding up and doing well to make Ouma cry out. He was sweating and desperate, and Saihara thought he looked just adorable under him like this. His usually sly facade broken by the detective's hand on his cock.

Grandma really hoped he was getting fucked tonight.


	2. Sneakier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to finish the smut, as it was so close to being finished already. Just like Ouma, amirite? Yea yea now enjoy, folks.

Ouma really hoped he was getting fucked tonight, and Saihara could tell by the way his eyes pleaded at him for some other kind of stimulation. "Saihara-chan..." Ouma pulled down Saihara for a quick kiss, pushing a bottle of lube into his hand.

"You want it inside, right?" Saihara asked. Ouma nodded. 

"Then do it yourself," Saihara smirked, passing the bottle back to the leader. Ouma was completely flustered, and shivered at the detective's adamant glare.

Saihara looked so hot like this, and was actually expecting Ouma to go ahead and do it, so he compiled. He spilled a hefty amount of lube onto his fingers, and began pressing at his asshole, giving Saihara a sultry half-lidded look.

The first finger slid inside and Ouma's hips twitched. It didn't particularly feel good at the moment, but he knew it would soon, this being one of many times he'd fingered himself. Ouma moved his finger in an out of himself in a slow rhythm, before daring a second one inside.

All the while Saihara was touching himself through his boxers, keeping his eyes locked with Ouma's the whole time. "Kokichi... " 

Ouma kept pushing further, but was having trouble getting in the second finger so he began to jerk himself off to the pace of his fingers, finally managing to push the second inside. He ran his thumb over the slit of his dick and moaned loud. He continued to moan as he twisted the fingers in and out of himself and stroked his dick, all in time to the rhythm of his heart.

"Quit it with the fake pornstar moans," Saihara sighed, outing Ouma immediately, who just giggled and removed his fingers from himself.

He looked up at the detective with cutesy wide eyes "Hmm~ I think I'm ready for your cock! I want you pounding into my little body with no relent, as you enjoy and take what you need from me~ just take me~ fuck me so hard that the bed shakes, and my voice wears out!"

Saihara's boxers were off, and his dick was very much out and dripping. Ouma drooled at the sight of it, helping Saihara squeeze lube onto the shaft "That's so big.. what the- will that fi---aaa- ahhhn~" 

Saihara got on his knees, raised Ouma's hips, and fully penetrated the boy. it hurt Ouma a bit, but it was nothing he couldn't handle. Saihara gasped at the warmth enveloping him, and urged his cock inside even deeper. Ouma was twitching beneath him, drooling and so very desperate. 

"Shuuichiiiiii start moving or I'm going to go insane!" Ouma yelled and pushed saihara down to straddle his lap again.

Ouma began to bounce up and down on Saihara's cock, purposefully squeezing down on it, moaning loud as possible. "Ah! Aaah! Saihara! Nngh!~," more fake pornstar moans.

"Ah... Kokichi..." Saihara tried to thrust into the boy on top of him, but was having trouble due to their position. 

"Let me please you Saihara~..." Ouma's eyes were full of lust and the complete desire to please the one inside him.

"Ah... no!" Saihara grabbed Ouma's wrists and pushed him onto his back again, starting to thrust. "Tonight I'm going to own you."

Ouma swooned at Saihara's sudden surge of dominance and let himself be fucked. It was incredible. The burning pleasure enough to make him let out some genuine moans.

Saihara was enjoying himself too, hair disheveled, quick breaths. The tightness of Ouma's ass had got to be the best thing he'd felt in his life. He gripped the smaller boy's hips and did his best to please not only Ouma, but himself. 

Ouma didn't take the thrusting well. As soon as Saihara started going faster and harder, he could only breathe out in heavy moans. His body was shaking with pleasure, and with every movement of Saihara's hips he felt like he was going to cum without even touching his cock.

Ouma covered his mouth to conceal his moans, and gave a teasing look at Saihara as the sexual tension inside him built up. He then wrapped his legs around the other boy, and impaled himself further on his dick.

"Nn.~.." Saihara felt hot under Ouma's stare. He made eye contact and then couldn't look away, especially with the difficulty Ouma was putting up with as to not make noise. Saihara pulled Ouma's hand away from his mouth, and gripped his hips. He gave a deep breath as he thrust hard. Hard enough to make Ouma scream out.

The way Saihara fucked him was just too good, and when he felt his dick press against his prostate his body jolted and he couldn't believe it didn't make him cum. "S-saihara... Saihara~! Ahhh... Shuuichi.. Chan... aaaahnnn!" Ouma didn't know what else to say so he pulled the boy down for a long kiss.

Saihara returned the kiss with fervour and gave Ouma's ass a good squeeze with his hand before trying to hit him in that spot again. It was an incredible turn on to hear him moan his name in that way. 

The kiss easily deteriorated, Ouma moaning into Saihara's mouth and Saihara groaning in return, as Ouma reached his hand down to cover the tip of his own dick. "What are you ... doing?" Saihara asked.

"Nghh I don't want to cum yet!" Ouma shouted, head falling back. He was incredibly close, and the moment Saihara licked his neck, he whited out for just a second, grabbing onto Saihara's shirt.

Saihara made quiet noises as he pounded into Ouma, and he when he finally came inside him, Ouma let go of his dick and shot his load over his bare stomach with an incredibly lewd moan.

Saihara moved to pull out, but Ouma left his legs wrapped around him. "You're still hard, aren't you? I can feel you inside me.. who'd have known you'd have this much sexual stamina!"

The detective laughed nervously, face red with embarassment "N-no I ... " 

"If you don't want to fuck me again, I'll suck you off." Ouma smiled cutely and felt Saihara twitch inside him. "Can't say no to that, can you? Want my mouth around you, I'll let you abuse me as you wish..." 

Saihara felt dazed by this. Yes he was still hard, but he did not expect an offer of this degree by the genuine shsl leader. "D-don't like.."

"You know my mouth is ready for you~" He unwrapped his legs from around the boy and stuck his tongue out. Then he sat up after Saihara had pulled out and licked his lips as he inspected the length. He shivered at the thought of taking it into his mouth. It really was big.

Saihara hesitated, glancing at Ouma for a second before sitting on the bed comfortably, back resting on the headrest. He felt vulnerable like this, as the cute boy crept up and reached out between his legs, taking him into his hand.

Ouma looked at the dick and took a slow lick at the tip. The response was amusing, and Ouma decided to give a bored, teasing look up at saihara as he rubbed and licked his dick. His tongue pressed against the most sensitive of places, and his lips kissed tentatively.

Saihara tried to restrain himself from moving and trying to gain more contact, and grabbed onto the sheets below. He was horribly sensitive after cumming once, and Ouma was being unusually delicate. He couldn't help just gasping at the sensation of his tongue.

Ouma licked all the way from base to tip, taking a few moments to suck at the base and lick a few more strokes, using his hands as well as his mouth to please. Ouma daringly opened his mouth and inwardly chuckled as Saihara thrust inside. 

"Sorry.. " Saihara said, struggling to keep his eyes on Ouma with his uncomfortably intimidating glare, his chest heaving.

Ouma closed his lips around Saihara and licked, head moving up as he stroked the parts he couldn't reach with his mouth. Saihara rested a hand in Ouma's hair and pushed his head down a bit, encouraging him to take in more. Ouma did his best, despite the pain of getting his mouth around such a large object and sucked as well as he could.

"O-ouma..." Saihara quietly moaned the other's name. That alone made Ouma confident enough to deep throat him and quickly move along the length. Saihara began to get louder, and held Ouma's hair tighter as the boy suppressed his gag reflex to the extreme. 

Ouma kept up the pace, moving his head faster, using his tongue, using his hands, when Saihara pushed him completely onto his dick with a moan as he came. Ouma cringed at the taste of his cum, but swallowed it as Saihara pulled out, panting. "Ohhh.... god.." 

"So how was that, Saihara-chan!?~" Ouma hugged his waist.

"I've never .. felt so good in my life.." Saihara was exhausted, and in just a few moments he was alseep.

Ouma kissed Saihara one more time, before leaving his room.

\---

The morning rolled in and Saihara sat awake in bed. He had had possibly the best dream of his lifetime, and he felt fully shamed by it. It felt real to say the least, and it made him question his feelings and relationship with the small boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I gotta apologize for this. I'm pretty inexperienced with writing, especially smut, but I know this could have turned out worse. Last time I write smut was a few years ago, at the astounding age of 11. Sigh. Back then I still used to word Lemon.
> 
> And yea, I know I repeated their names too often, but it's difficult when you have two male character's in a story since they use the same pronoun, you know?


End file.
